


Beware Bewear

by Trainer_Kyng



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Pokephilia, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainer_Kyng/pseuds/Trainer_Kyng





	Beware Bewear

You manage to sneak off the main road of Poni Gauntlet and into a little cave system that’s more than large enough for you to stand in, and is completely hidden by a waterfall and foliage.

It’s the perfect place for you to take a moment to rest–and reward your trusty Lycanroc, Spike, for his hard work on your journeys today.

Spike has been jonesing for his playtime for a while now. As soon as he realizes the two of you are alone, he gives you that trademark Midnight smile, his red eyes narrowing at you as he scans your form.

You try, and fail to keep your Pokémon from crashing into you, sending you flailing back onto your bottom, making you wince when your tender rear hits the hard stone floor. With a pout at your Pokémon, you lay back on the stone and shimmy out of your pants and underwear.

“That wasn’t very nice, Spike–” You chide your companion a bit, but your thoughts are broken off by your loud, quivering moan as your Lycanroc bathes your tight pussy with his tongue.

You’re pretty much always wet and ready, so Spike doesn’t waste much time in laving on your sweet sex. He wants to get right to business, his paws pushing at you until you’re on your hands and knees in front of him in the dirt.

Spike needs no guidance to get into your cunt because of how often you bend over for your naughty Pokémon. Once the head of his cock sinks into your channel, his hips are a blur. He’s so riled, you can’t hope to keep up with the near-brutal pace he’s keeping you stuffed with, so you just hold on to the rock below you as best you can.

Even when his knot starts to form, Spike does not stop trying to fuck you. He only succeeds in getting himself stuck outside of you, though.

You’re a little disappointed when your beloved companion walks away to clean himself instead of giving you more action. You send him back into his ball and pout a bit at the cave walls around you before deciding what to do.

“Rotom.” You call for your Pokédex in your bag, and after a moment, the little electronic-Pokémon hybrid pops out to greet you.

“What can I do ya for, bzzzt?” Rotom, cheerful as always does a little spin in the air and flies in close to you, wriggling in excitement.

“Play the video from when we met Raikou.” You tell it, already sneaking your hand down to your wet, cum-filled snatch.

“Naughty boy!” Rotom giggles, but it’s screen goes white for a moment before it starts playing the video of your run in with one of the legendary Pokémon in Johto.

You get into it pretty easy, slicking your fingers over your hard little clit in pace with the Raikou claiming you on the screen. You remember how that big, hard, legendary cock had spread you wide open; how all the soft barbs lining his shaft had stimulated any and every little hot spot inside you.

You tried to throw yourself into that time, spreading your legs wider and moaning happily as you urge a small orgasm from your tight pussy. It’s not enough, though, so you keep rubbing at your clit and watching your video in hopes of making it to another, larger orgasm.

A second climax isn’t hard to get to, but it does leave you feeling empty. Briefly, you wish you’d bought a toy to take on trips with you. Usually, you didn’t need one. Your Pokémon were usually more than happy to take care of your sexual needs. But Spike had been only focused on his own pleasure tonight, and Noize had one too many cocks for you right now. You don’t have any larger Pokémon, either, and with how much your pussy is aching for relief, you don’t think any of your little ones are going to help you out of this mess.

You abandon your hard, swollen clit for a moment so you can crawl over to your bag, searching for something, anything in the items in your bag to use as a toy.

You fail to find anything and huff in frustration, tossing the sack back onto the ground a few moments later. You were just going to have to sleep off this wave of horniness.

“Rotom, time for bed.” You call out to the Pokémon floating behind you, and it quickly buzzes back over to your bag and neatly tucks itself inside.

“Nighty night, Kyng-bzzzt!”

You get up slowly and try to find your shorts, frowning when you spot them a little further away than you were expecting. Had you moved that much while Spike was having his way with you?

Shrugging it off, you move over to collect the article, snatching them up off the cave floor so you could shake out any dust that had gathered on the shorts.

You don’t get to put them on though. When you straighten up to do so, you lean right back against a warm, fuzzy, and obviously living thing. It was huge, towering over you, and you swallowed nervously as you thought of all the Pokémon known to be in Poni Gauntlet.

There was only one Pokémon that you could think of that lived in such an odd location that was so huge it could dwarf a human.

Bewears were incredibly dangerous. And like an idiot, you’d probably just wandered into one’s cave.

Moving as slowly as you can, you turn your head to the side, catching a glance of pink, white, and black fur. Your heart beats faster in your chest as you realize just how doomed you are. Bewear was probably going to kill you.

You could make a run for it, grab your Pokéballs from your bag. Maybe you could distract him with Pokébeans like you had Raikou. Either way, you still had to get behind the Bewear to your backpack.

A large fluffy paw crosses by your face and you instantly stop thinking about anything other than your inevitable demise–that is until Bewear’s huge paw settles warmly on your hip and the Pokémon behind you gives a low, deep rumble that shakes your whole body.

The other paw comes near as well, and using both on your waist, the Bewear picks you up, making you squeak out indignantly and start to thrash a little. “No, wait, I don’t wanna die–“ you stop yourself mid sentence as the Pokémon holds you against it’s body, giving small, delicate rolls of it’s hips up against your rear.

You spread your legs as well as you can and try to crane your head to see between them, your eyes going wide when you see the long, hard, thick Bewear cock poking out of his sheath below you.

The idea of dying is entirely cast from your mind. You’d thought about having a huge dick to spread you open, and the universe had provided.

Carefully, you shimmied a little in the Bewears fuzzy paws, drawing your legs up until he got the hint and held them apart for you, making it easier for you to slide a hand down and gently caress the tip of his cock with your hand.

Without question, you spread your leaky pussy open with your fingers and guided the tip of the Bewear’s cock inside, forcing the air to leave your lungs as you’re split open.

Bewear seems fine taking his time though. Steady, slow rolls of his hips get the two of you started, forcing more and more cock inside you with each movement the large Pokémon makes.

You don’t have to do any of the work, thankfully. Bewear just lifts and drops you on his cock at an even pace, making sure you’re fuller and fuller with each one, until you’re stretched around the girthiest cock you’ve ever experienced.

You’re moaning so loud you’re practically screaming, you realize it as you shake and cum on the Bewear’s fat dick for the first time. He’s not being rough with you, but every single time he bottoms out inside you, the air is forced out of your lungs.

If he really wanted to, Bewear could crush you, but it seemed as he sped his hips up a bit, that the only thing he was interested in crushing was your pussy.

You eagerly let him use you as a personal cock sleeve, snaking a hand down to tease and stroke your clit so you could make yourself cum around him again.

Cum gushes from your pussy as you squeeze and wring the Bewear’s cock for a load of cum, but he remains stalwart, taking his time.

You keep cumming around him, your cunt leaking your juices around his cock so many times that you lose count, and the Bewear is still fucking you, still stretching you.

It’s only when you start to go limp in his fluffy paws that he starts to screw you generously. His arms and hips are a blur to you as he approaches his end, and he’s started to rumble again behind you.

You don’t have the ability to prepare yourself for his load, and he’s so deep inside your tight hole that the flood of his cum has no where to go.

Bewear doesn’t stop once he’s filled you though, starting his slow pace of fucking you again.

You pass out when he wrings another gushing orgasm from you.

You wake up a bit later, now in the Bewear’s lap while he sits on the floor, his hard cock still firmly lodged in your aching pussy. You try to struggle a little, but don’t get very far. Bewear wraps you up in his arms and keeps moving into you, letting out a low growl to warn you to stop fighting.

You give in to the pleasure again, passing out once more.

When you wake this time, you’re swollen, stuffed full of Bewear cum with the Pokémon himself nowhere to be found.

You gather your things slowly, your limbs shaking and hardly wanting to move from how thoroughly you were fucked. Getting dressed is so hard you almost don’t, but the idea of scarring someone doesn’t really appeal.

You manage to put yourself back together and exit the cave, but before you leave the entrance way, you make sure to put a pin of the location on your map.

You might come back for Bewear one day.


End file.
